Apocalypse
by bffimagine
Summary: Naraku is waiting to strike, lurking in the shadows on the night of eternal darkness. There is a method to his madness, however, and when he strikes, Miroku is going to be in for an unpleasant surprise...
1. Dread

Hullo people! Um, I was really itching to do an Inny fic so here my cruddy fic is! A/N: Miroku isn't a freaking pervert in this fic so sorry you perv-lovers out there!  
  
APOCALYPSE  
  
The night of the Apocalypse was soon to dawn, Miroku could just feel it in his blood. His dark hair was ruffled lightly in the breeze, the moonlight shining off of it. His midnight-blue eyes glinted in dread and anticipation of the night all went dark.  
However on the night of the Apocalypse, Inuyasha will lose his demonic powers, with no moon to keep them going. Kagomei and Shippo wouldn't have a demon protector anymore. Miroku chuckled softly. Inuyasha was as stubborn as a rock. He'd fight anyhow, without his powers as a demon. That reckless idiot would jump off a cliff to save Kagomei.  
(Inny's POV) Wow! Miroku is actually thinking! He stares into space with this dreading look in his eyes. He told me about the Apocalypse. He told me I'd lose my demonic powers. But I will protect Kagomei. I've made sure Kikyo's soul was put to rest by telling her the truth about the last fifty years. 'Telling' as in yelling it off the cliff she fell off of. Nataku will pay.  
Dammit, even as I think of it the Apocalypse draws nearer to dawning. (End of Inny's POV)  
Inuyasha paced upon the moonlit grass. Kagomei watched him with searching eyes, pretending to be asleep. Shippo was asleep beside her, curled up into a tight sleeping ball.  
Miroku had a peculiar feeling grasping at his chest. His throat felt painfully tight, and his heart was beating faster than it had before. He felt dizzy and light-headed.  
Kagomei fell asleep at last, and Inuyasha and Miroku smiled at her. Miroku could feel his throat retract quickly, causing him to cough up massive amounts of blood, shining crimson on the crisp autumn grass.  
He doubled over in pain, and Inuyasha cautiously approached the monk and carefully helped straighten his body.  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as soon as Inuyasha touched him.  
"I am Inuyasha," he answered, a puzzled expression coming to rest on his face.  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku repeated more forcefully.  
'Inuyasha' smirked and inquired, "Was I that easy to figure out?"  
"Yeah. I could tell if you were air Nataku," Miroku answered softly, reaching over to his right hand. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth.  
'Inuyasha' smirked once more, shaking his head slowly with a 'no'. With blinding speed he sunk his claws into the soft flesh of Miroku's chest. He could feel his heart being held tautly in the demon's claws. The monk summoned all of his strength and thrust his fist into Nataku's stomach. He staggered back and fled, leaving a trail of fresh blood behind him.  
The true Inuyasha leaped out from a tree, dashing over to Miroku's limp and bloodied figure. That other Inuyasha was Nataku, the demon that killed Kikyo. Slowly, Inuyasha laid Miroku onto his back, and went off running to get plants to help the monk heal.  
(Inny's POV) I saw Nataku attack Miroku. I was running in the forest when some damn dart hit me. I was immobilized and Nataku dragged me into this stupid tree, where I watched Miroku get attacked. I was watching and I was first surprised that Miroku was thinking, but afterward I noticed the other me beside him. I tried to warn him but I couldn't move. It must have been that stupid dart. (End of Inny's POV)  
"Aggh!" Miroku moaned, "What black magic is this?"  
"Its medicine idiot," Kagomei scolded, letting the yellowish transparent liquid ooze out onto Miroku's wounds. "You're lucky Nataku didn't break any of your ribs." (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Miroku awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Inuyasha noticed him stirring, and jumped over to pin him down.  
"Awake I see," Inuyasha grinned, using his hands to hold Miroku still, "Don't move until your wounds have healed, or Kagomei will make sure they never heal." The wind hissed softly and the breeze muffled Kagomei and Inuyasha's voices. Kagomei had set arrows around Miroku so if he moved he'd feel a flood of pain. The Apocalypse drew nearer, just waiting until all of them were weakest, just waiting.  
  
Miroku: Must you torture me so? Bffimagine: Yup. (Miroku sighs quietly) Inuyasha: That's what you get for being an ijit. (Kagomei slaps Inny) Inny: Ow! Kagomei: Sit boy! (Inny falls down and rubs his head mumbling) (Bffimagine laughs at him) (Inny gives her a dark look) (She stops) Bffimagine: Well, BYE! 


	2. No Reviews!

I had to wait sssssssssooooooooooooooooooo long for you people to review! EVIL EVIL EVIL! Y'know what? This chapter will be only one word long! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Apocalypse. 


	3. Apocalypse dawn

Bffimagine: Finally. Some sensible people reviewed. OMG how long does it take for someone to review a freaking story? Oh well. Thank you those who actually reviewed! (Leers at other ppl) Inny: You people deserve to burn in hell! Bffimagine: That wasn't very nice! Inny: Your point? Bffimagine: (sighs) Oh well. PLEASE R&R OR NO MORE 'APOCALYPSE' FOR YOU IJITS OUT THERE!  
  
The night of the Apocalypse dawned. Everything and everyone seemed to be trying to enjoy the last moments of moonlight. Miroku was growing ever weaker, so Kagomei felt comfortable removing the arrows she set around him.  
  
'He won't be going anywhere,' she thought sympathetically.  
Inuyasha's hair was almost purely black. The moon disappeared and the last silvery strand of hair on Inny's head darkened. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Naraku smiled quietly and muttered, "it's time."  
  
Bffimagine: What a short chapter! Inny: Yeah! Bffimagine: Well, it's actually all your faults, readers out there. I guess I'll upload the other chapter now for Inny's sake. 


	4. Last Breath

Bffimagine: Hello ijits! Read on! Don't mind my rambling!

Miroku awoke in a place he didn't pass out in. He heard rushing water and Sango humming quietly beside him. He turned his head and gazed at her with vividly violet, searching eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Um, good morning Miroku," she piped up happily, "I, uh, brought you with me last night to come and wash your wounds. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Miroku grinned. Alone? With Sango? How could he mind? He smiled pervertedly. (Sorry! I said I wouldn't make him a pervert! I couldn't help it!)

Sango smiled and poured a pot of water over is body. He felt white-hot pains arise within his flesh and he moaned softly, still careful not to move.

The taiji-ya looked sympathetically into the monk's eyes, careful not to break the trance.

"Do you hear that buzzing sound?" Miroku asked weakly, trying hard not to pass out.

Sango strained her ears. The buzzing was faint but she heard it all the same. "Yes."

"The insects of hell."

Sango's eyes widened. "It can't be," she muttered.

"It is so, and the path they're taking leads to Inuyasha and Kagomei."

"We have to get to them quick."

"Alright. I'll get up."

"No Miroku. Stay here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't let you go alone and get killed."

"I won't get killed."

"With me you won't."

"But..."

Miroku silenced her with a kiss, embracing her lovingly. Sango closed her savoured the sensation of Miroku's lips pressed against hers.

She broke away quietly from his tender caress and stared into his eyes, her own misty with affection.

"Let's get going," Miroku whispered.

"Don't get up you baka!"

"Then how, may I ask, will we get to Inuyasha?"

A small smile curved onto Sango's mouth, her green eyes searching for a sign of pervertedness. Yet a sign of that nature was absent from Miroku's violet orbs.

"Alright then. Let's go," she sighed giving in to Miroku's unspoken request.

"Okay. I'm getting up."

Miroku was able to pull himself up into a sitting position and stand, however paying for it with pain rising and bubbling over in his body. Maybe Naraku did break some ribs after all.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes. I just need to steady myself. I haven't walked for a while," he laughed, winking at Sango's worried face.

Miroku and Sango ran side-by-side towards Inuyasha and Kagomei hand in hand.

(Inny's POV) Aggh! Those killer demon bees Sesshomaru used to attempt to kill Miroku I think. I can't let them get to Kagomei! (End of Inny's POV)

With a swift sweep of the untransformed tetsusaiga Inuyasha destroyed all of the bees in sight. Sango and Miroku arrived just as he did so and, Miroku panting, was just in time to watch the han-you exterminate the evil insects.

"Good job Inuyasha," Miroku smiled, ignoring the stabbing pains in his chest.

"Yeah. For a you-kai you're actually pretty good." Sango praised Inuyasha with discomfort.

"Arigato for saving me," Kagomei whispered, hugging the dog you-kai tight.

Miroku smiled to himself. He always wanted to prove Inuyasha loved Kagomei, and this was the perfect time. He chuckled, but stopped short after hearing an unbearably loud buzzing noise. He swiveled around and came face-to-face with the queen bee; stinger extended an aimed for Inuyasha, the you-kai that pulverized her children. She, recoiled, the darted by, grazing Miroku's arm with her enormous spiny body.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" he yelled, dashing toward the vulnerable human form of the half-breed.

Miroku flung himself in between Inuyasha's body and a venomous stinger. For another time he felt the stinger pierce his flesh and penetrate his pain sensors. The poison flooded through his body, heating his face and making him flush. He killed the bee with a fatal blow of his staff, then laid back and sighed. The venom made his head spin, and he could feel his blood pound softly in his ears. Now he only had a short time to live. No saving him, for the poison would kill him even if the wounds didn't. His back hit a tree behind him, and he could only sit there quietly, accepting his cruel fate.

"Don't leave us!" Sango cried, tears flowing gracefully down her cheeks.

Miroku smiled weakly and grasped her hand tightly in his own pained and pale ones. "I'm sorry Sango, for-------- THINGS I've done."

"Don't apologize!" Sango whispered, "I sort of, enjoyed it."

A grin curled upon both of their mouths, and they bored into each other's eyes, searching for what they were looking for.

"I love you," she muttered toward him, now clasping his weak, pale hand in both of hers.

"I l-lov-ve y-you too," he strained, drawing a last shaking breath, "with all my heart."

The last breath Miroku drew exhaled roughly, leaving only a life-less shell of a body behind. Salt-water dripped off the edge of Sango's chin, dripping off unto the soul-less, spirit-less and life-less body of her only lover, the last person she loved since her father. And as of now, all the people she loved were dead. No one to love her, no one for her to love. Now, Miroku was gone forever.

Bffimagine: Ha ha! I told you people that Miroku would die! Muahahahaha!

Inny: **(**sniffles**) **is he really gone?

Bffimagine: Maybe... You'll just have to find out now won't you?

Inny: (grumbles)


End file.
